


Crystal of the depth

by CathWinters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathWinters/pseuds/CathWinters
Summary: Thor isn't a type of man who sits around in one place for whole life.He wanted to discover.To explore the unknown.To accomplish something never achieved before by a member of his society.He began his journey in the mysterious jungle of Smaragdskog. An ancient forest shrouded by a thick veil of mystery.It was all fun and games untill he stumbled upon a peculiar (and hostile) blue entity.





	Crystal of the depth

Thor was pacing carefully through snowy thickets of Smaragdskog, the mythical forest. There was no wind, the trees were quiet; only occasional bird chirping and hawk squawking pierced throught the silence. Thor found nature’s sounds to be calming. Even though he had to be cautious, he ocasionally lost himself in the soothing atmosphere. He left his beautiful horse, Saga, at the campsite he made a few days ago. The animal was safe there and Thor could peacefully do his thing. As long as you can call hunting "peaceful". Well, he wasn't hunting for entertainment, but for sustenance. Those were two other things. His steps were almost inaudible, as he searched for spaces covered with humble white blanket. Many tales revolved around Smaragdskog. About magical and dangerous fauna, rare healing plants and primal tribes, who everyone heard about, but noone ever saw. It's been several days since Thor appeared in the woods and had not seen anything threathening yet. It would be a pity if all of the legends turned out to be untrue. Thor wasn't that big of a believer himself. He acknowledged some creatures which he had seen with his own eyes, but descriptions of other often sounded... unreal.  
The woods were _marvelous_. Untamed and virgin, not ruined by a man's destructive hand. Even in the winter, the forest lived up to it's name; evergreens grew tall and shimmered with various shades of vivid green. Thor noticed leaves on few of the oldest trees, even some fruits. His mother told him stories about the phenomenon of winter fruit trees. Their skin looked the same for all species from the outside, but Thor knew that only numerous were edible. Their taste wasn't worth risking the poisoning. Thor had a tiny knowledge about them and would rather rummage through the thick forest cover to find some roots, that almost always were safe to eat. Meat wouldn't provide him all the nutrients, so he had to take his time while preparing meals. 

All the thoughts about food and nature admiring got him distracted. Nothing could prepare Thor for the violent fall. It happened so quickly he didn’t fully realize the situation. His back hit the ground with a loud thud, he inhaled sharply and let out a painful groan. His vision went black and world was spinning like a mad carousel. Struggle for breath was real.   
Dazed, his head heavy, he blinked his eyes open and noticed blurry, red spots.  
Great, blood. Everything he ever wanted. Everything he needed in the middle of unexplored wilderness. He didn't bring any bandages or alcohol for sanitization from the camp. Very _clever_ move, Thor. His dumbness strucked him like lightning and for a second he forgot about his position; instead he decided to insult himself for his thoughtlessness.

Low, guttural growl brought him to conciousness.

_Fuck, _he immediately thought. _A cougar. Or even worse._

\- Get off of me, you furry fucker – Thor murmured and tried to catch the beast's head with his gloved hands. Wrestling predators wasn't fun, as some of the warriors would brag. Most of them knew nothing about true survival. They fought animals on special battlegrounds made for practice. Actual thing had nothing to do with it. You knew you were alone and noone could help you. It was rather eat or be eaten. Thor felt the rush of adrenaline. He couldn't see clearly, his vision was blurred. He froze when he felt something cold and sharp pressed against his neck. That certainly wasn't a claw or tooth. Thor got confused. What else could it be? Was he trying to wrestle one of the mythical creatures? 

Yes and no.

The creature was not a cougar and certainly not any other animal or mythical entity. But it wasn’t human, either. It’s skin was indigo with strange markings in lighter shade of blue. The spots he mistook for blood were it’s eyes. Mesmerizing combination of ruby and crimson. It's face was so close that Thor mistook it for his own injury. He shivered from the realisation. He caught a glimpse of black hair and horns hidden under the furry hood. The blue skinned creature seemed to be swift and used to the rough terrain of the forest. No wonder Thor didn't hear anything; it must have been native to the woods, so from the birth it was taught how to be stealthy to survive. It was no cougar or bear, which movements he knew and could predict. And the sharpness pressed to his skin was a curved dagger. Thor's mind was racing. Will it kill him? Does it eat humans? Maybe it would like to torture him? Too many questions and a little time. 

\- I mean no harm – he simply said, hoping for the best. Only then it struck him, that the creature could speak another language (or not speak at all) and his words were no use. It didn't hurt to try, did it? Nothing worse than being butchered could happen. Silence followed. Red eyes blinked and black brows furrowed. 

\- What are you here for? – creature’s accent was weird and thick, but it’s voice had a silvery tune. Thor was so stunned when it spoke, that he forgot his own words. Something inaudible came from his mouth before he could build a proper sentence. 

\- Deers. I need to eat. I hunt them.

The creature squinted. It could slash his throat anytime. It remained quiet, waiting for further explanation. 

\- I am a lone traveller. I only have my horse and bow. And I left my horse at the camp. 

\- Camp? - creature's tone pointed. - You're lying. Camps are for groups. 

\- No, not really. Mine isn’t. You won’t find anything more than a tent and campfire there.

Creature backed off a bit and Thor heard rustling. Maybe it was searching for other weapon? You can never be sure nor should you trust a blue entity you just have encountered. So thinking little, he took advantage and jumped at it. He pinned it by hands to the ground and sat on it’s thighs to immobilize legs. The creature growled and wriggled, tried to kick and bite, but Thor was stronger. There was no use in protesting. The curved dagger fell into the snow, so Thor was sure it won't try to reach for it. 

\- There were others like you – it spat with ire. - You won't gain nothing from killing me. 

Thor raised an eyebrow. Ruby eyes filled with anger and the creature clenched it's jaw. It was difficult not to notice his wounded voice. Thor heard about expeditions. His people were looking for knew place to settle. But the stories always told that it was Thor's kind to be killed by natural inhabitants or strange, magical forces. They never admitted any acts of violence, more than killing for food. But every story cuts both ways, right? The other side was always the _bad side. _The other side was always the one too savage. Thor took a deep breath. 

\- I have no intention to do it. Look; I just want to have food, alright? Nothing more, nothing less. I am travelling, I needed a good rest so I made a camp here. I get it’s your territory, I had no means to offend you. I apologize for my ignorance. And for being a possible threat - he gave the best explanation and ended it with an absolutely sincere apology. The blue skin examined his face thoroughly without blinking once. 

\- I will accept it if you let me go - it said. Oh, the tension. 

And Thor, after a pause for a quick thought, obliged. Creature sat on the snow, Thor decided to squat, as he didn’t wish to freeze his ass off. Weird. He had to apologize even if it was the blue skin who first attacked him. Well, Thor couldn't complain. He escaped the claws of death. Permanently, he wished. He was absolutely certain that the creature would escape the second he set it free. 

\- Will you show me the horse? - a sudden question put Thor off his stroke. What an interesting fellow. A minute ago they wrestled in the snow for their lives and now it wanted Thor to show it it's horse. What for? Again - too many questions popped up. So he just made one of them verbal. 

\- Why?

\- Just answer.

\- How can I be sure you won’t butcher it?

Question was followed with an eyeroll from his blue companion. Another thing Thor knew was that he out of a sudden was left alone. The creature dissapeared in the bushes. Thor raised his eyebrows, but decided to shrug it off. A pity, though, as he wanted to know something more about it. He gathered his things and continued his journey, interrupted by the strange encounter.  
Every attempt of summoning the stories about the blue species was fruitless. Either he didn't pay enough attention on the family gatherings or the blue skin's tribe was yet to be discovered. Smaragdskog stretched for a vast amount of kilometers. Nothing surprising in the fact that many nooks remained uncharted. 

* * *

He nearly screamed, when the carcass hit the snow in front of him. At first Thor thought it fell from a tree after being dragged up there by some kind of a wild cat, but no; it was fresh, still warm. He looked up, then around. Nothing to be seen. As there was no sight of predators nearby, he claimed the dead deer to himself.

\- Can I see the horse now? Is that a good enough price? - familiar voice broke the silence. Thor quivered from the abrupt nature of the encounter. He despised it. Sneaky like a fucking snake. 

How irresponsible it was to take a specimen of another, mysterious species to your camp? A place that needed to be safe? Irresponsible enough for Thor to think about it. So there they were, on the trampled down ground. Thor's tent wasn't impressive, but it was made out of a fine leather and provided enough protection from the weather. Saga was tied loosely to a pole, so he could wander around the camp, but didn't have liberty to escape. The bonfire made a focal point of the camp. Thor covered it with a cloth before he left for a hunt, so the snow wouldn't get to the wood he gathered. Nothing was worse than wet timber. As they approached the camp, Saga seemed to be nervous. Thor guessed that he was startled by the presence of unexpected guest. He threw the heavy carcass on the icy ground and took in a deep breath. 

\- Shhh. It's okay, Saga. It's okay - he shushed and carefully caressed horse's muzzle. The creature observed him with visible interest. Thor could only wonder why. The forest was a habitat to numerous odd (and ordinary) creatures, that it would be surprising if a simple horse made him so intrigued. Maybe the way Thor treated his horse was so fascinating. 

\- Saga? What a name - the blue skin scoffed out of the blue. - Is it good enough for such a brave being? Sounds... meager. 

\- Meager? Outstanding choice of words - Thor snorted with a smile. Everyone could have their own opinions. And, well, he didn't get to name the horse. Saga, on the contrary, appeared to be offended. - He is better now. You can pet him. But be careful, please. I will take care of the meat.

The blue creature only nodded and took a few, quick steps to get closer to the animal. Thor settled down on a stone and began to skin the dead deer. He glanced up at his horse from time to time to make sure that the blue fellow doesn't do anything suspicious. His companion was instead speaking joyfully to the animal, combing his fingers through it's mane. What a view to behold.  
Thor finally had some time to take a closer look at the creature. It's skin was smooth; only the markings stood out, like scars. It reminded him of the tunnels termites left in wood. The designs was sometimes so intricate that it was hard to believe it was made unintentionaly by an insect. It's black, curly hair was tied up in a loose bun, but strands of hair pooled on his face between the horns. They weren't so splendid themselves; sharp but only few centimeters long, curled upwards. It was slim and tall, but athletic. Long and elegant, but strong fingers. Thor presumed that the creature was a _he. _At least in his understanding of sexes. The creature was sublime and had features of a beautiful woman, but at the same time it possesed the robustness of a healthy human male. Before Thor could pick up, what is happening, his companion was hugging Saga. And the horse didn't seem to mind. 

\- Would you like to eat with me? – Thor offered with a gentle smile. The creature didn't turn out to be hostile and he wanted to learn so much about it. Or maybe it was just trying to dull his vigilance. Blue skin shrugged and after giving a kiss to the horse, it sat on the freezing ground. It's body was covered only by humble clothes and a black fur, so Thor was astonished by the fact it doesn't appear to feel the cold.

\- Is your name not as meager as Saga? - the blonde asked before handing his companion piece of a leg. 

\- You could have simply ask for it, you know? No need for such malice – it rolled it's red eyes. – It’s Loki. Simple. Doesn't mean much.

\- Thor – Thor returned the gesture. 

\- Mighty name – Loki added with a smile and sunk his fangs in the tender deer meat.

They sat there and ate in silence. 

So, Loki. Short, easy, rolling of the tongue nicely, definitely male. 

A small step forward in getting to know him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love comments from you, guys. I'm always open to the feedback, even if you want to write that my story is shit. But I really, really hope that you enjoyed it!   
English is not my first language, there could be a mistake or two, but I always try to check if everything is alright. 
> 
> I publish on Amazon Kindle, so if you want to read some of my stories not associated with any fandom, you can search for Cath Winters on Amazon :)


End file.
